No Escape
by Shusuika
Summary: Ever wondered what does Kon do when Ichigo is out there fighting? Isshin x Kon pairing - Rated M for yaoiness.
1. Chapter 1

No Escape

Author's notes: since there weren't many fictions about Kon, my favorite character, I decided to make one myself, and this was the result. Why Isshin x Kon couple? No idea, it just happened as I was re-watching the series again.

I reposted the first chapter, because after re-reading it, I came across many major errors such as 'hand' instead of 'head' or vice versa. I can't trust Microsoft Office Word… this is not the first time these word-switching glitch had happened to me.

* * *

Chapter 1

So his son was fighting a hollow, but not just an ordinary one. He was extracting his revenge on the disgusting being that stole his mother from him. The black haired man did not moved from his spot, as he was certain that his son would do it. After all Ichigo was his son, and within him lay many hidden and uncovered powers. For that Isshin was not worried, nor felt a dreadful feeling on his chest, or anything. It was not long that the tall man felt the presence of a certain boy nearing the house, carrying two spirits that he knew all too well Moments later, Isshin watched from his hidden spot the body of his red headed son arrive with two unconscious 'sisters'.

He watched that boy, which he knew was not his son, rush inside the house to place the two little girls safely in their bedrooms. Without wasting another second, the boy turned to leave, obviously heading back to the battle scene. But he couldn't. The boy's heart skipped a beat when he was caught off guard by an upcoming hard white object. After noticing it looked like a shirt, he looked up to find himself facing Isshin, whom stared intensely back at the boy. Kon did what he was supposed to do; be Ichigo. He held the usual frowning face that was Ichigo's, spoke with the harsh voice that was Ichigo's.

"What?"

Kon awaited an answer, and wondered if the man in front of him suspected anything, since he was studying the boy, seemingly in deep thought.

"Your name.",

"Huh?"

That surprised Kon. So the man did suspect something, and yet Kon struggled to keep his act on. It was not wise to let anyone know about him.

"I'll ask again. What's your name?"

Isshin insisted demandingly, never taking his eyes from his son's body. Something about the soul within triggered his interest, and the man was going to explore it to his heart's content. Well, while Isshin was pondering on what to do with the boy, Kon appeared to have relaxed all too much in the man's presence. Kon just reassured himself that it was okay to let his act slide, the expression of strong Ichigo leaving the boy's features. The sight of an innocent and naïve red haired boy sent shudders up and down Isshin's back.

"I'm Kon, a soul mod."

Kon answered finally, his voice just as sweet as his boyish face. Isshin merely nodded, his glance becoming that of a hungry wolf, and Kon became nervous again. At first he thought it was okay to say who he was, since Rukia could take care of that little problem later, but for some reason the man was giving him a strange look, and his spirit's mood reeked of something that brought fear into Kon's heart. The only thing Kon could think of was to run. He had just realized he could not the moment Isshin wrapped a large hand around his upper arm, gripping it with such force, that Kon feared if he moved the slightest his arm could snap easily. Why was the man doing this to him, he did not know, expect that he was scared and had to get away.

"What the…?"

Kon gasped when his vision told his brain that they were no longer in the same place. Now their surrounding looked like a bedroom. Isshin's bedroom? Kon panicked and also noticed that the man was no longer holding his arm, but sitting on his bed, patting his side as if motioning Kon to join him. The boy was growing frustrated. The man in front of him was acting strange, and now they somehow teleported upstairs. The boy was beginning to suspect that that man was no normal human.

"Why so tense, Kon?"

Isshin spoke with a different kind of tone that was not that usual silly voice, but rather a more serious and dominant one.

"Come to me."

The man demanded, watching the boy's every reaction and movement like a hawk would do to its prey before attacking.

"W-what's going on? What do you want with me?"

Kon stuttered nervously, never moving from his spot, his mind trying to study the room around them in search of a door, while not letting that man out of sight.

"I want you, Kon."

Isshin answered simply, enjoying the confused look on Kon's face who tried to make sense out of those words which wasn't too hard to. Isshin nearly chuckled when Kon's eyes widened in horror and dashed towards the door, and to his dismay was locked, but not just by key. The moment Kon touched the doorknob, he could feel a strange force surrounding the whole room, keeping distance between the inside and outside.

"What's this? A shinigami spell?",

"Very good, Kon."

Isshin stated, amused at the mod's horror filled voice. The boy would surely be entertaining. And Isshin was growing tired of this play of being shocked beyond belief game. Again, for some reason the soul mod attracted him badly, and there was no way he would let this opportunity slide from his fingers.

"You're a shinigami?!"

Kon continued, not being able to move from the shocking discovery, barely registering when Isshin rose from his spot and within seconds got a hold of the boy's shirt and yanked him forcefully towards the bed. Kon yelped, landing awkwardly on the soft mattress, and without wasting time turned around as fast as he could just to come face to face with Isshin. Or rather, Kon was staring up at Isshin whom had trapped his slim body with his much larger and muscular one. The man nearly smirked when he heard the boy's heart beat increase drastically at the realization that he was trapped.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Kon snapped out of his shocked trance, struggling against the heavy body above him, desperately trying to free himself, and rush straight to his companions. What Kon did not know was that his panicked movements were turning on the male above him, and to make himself noticed, Isshin brought his hand to trap Kon's face, and force eye contact.

"No, let me go…"

Kon whimpered, not knowing what to do. He could do nothing to save himself, he was trapped and scared of what the man would do to him. Isshin's body moved slighting, earning a gasp from the boy who became aware of a certain growing need just below the man's waist.

"No…"

Kon couldn't form a coherent phrase, seeing what would come upon him. The large hand that restrained his face in place, suddenly started to caress his chin.

"Shh, if you don't relax, it will hurt."

Isshin warned, never once leaving his dark eyes off of the brown ones of his son's body that was not his son right now. Before Kon could argue against, Isshin trapped his lips in a hungry kiss, and wasted no time in plunging his tongue within the boy's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Kon arched his body in protest at the slick yet experienced tongue licking his mouth, such feeling that was close to tickling, especially at the roof of his mouth. Kon still had not realized that moving from under Isshin would not set him free, but rather aroused the man even more.

"Hmm!"

Kon half moaned half groaned when the man's hips rocked between his legs, and tried without much effect to close them. To answer that protest, Isshin forced Kon's legs apart with both his hands, leaving the boy's upper body free to move, but he did nothing, and just lay, watching the man rock his crotch against his own which slowly awake from the rhythmic movements. Kon gripped the sheets below him when he felt a hand slid into his shirt, exploring the sensitive warm skin.

"You've gotten quiet all the sudden."

Isshin commented, watching the boy arch his back in surprise when he found a little piece of meat and pinched it teasingly, while circling his finger around the other nipple. Kon turned his face away in shame, his lips half parted at the new sensation. He had accepted his fate, as it was useless to try and run away. The man above had him completely trapped and would do as he pleased with the boy. Kon wondered if he complies with the man's wish, he wouldn't be hurt, at least too much. A moan escaped his lips without realizing it, surprised that such simple touches on his chest were making his body somewhat warmer than usual. Maybe it won't be so bad. But that feeling suddenly stopped, and Isshin chuckled when he earned a whimper from the boy, but he needed his hands to remove the clothes that blocked his sight of Kon's borrowed body. In seconds, Isshin had the boy completely naked under him, and as for himself just removed his shirt for the while. Kon was now panting, with a flush covering his face, just hoping the man would resume what he was doing to him. Isshin complied his eager body's wish, and ran his whole hands up and down the boy's body, earning shivers as a response from Kon, who was starting to get harder by the strange but nice affection the man was offering him.

"See, not so bad, is it?"

Isshin spoke, pleased to earn a nod from Kon who allowed him do whatever, and even closed his eyes when he saw Isshin lean down to steal the boy of another long kiss. The movement had required Isshin to move his body closer to Kon's, resulting in a rather hard and impatient bulge to poke right between his buttocks, earning a moan from Kon who blushed at the feeling. He wondered how it would feel, to be the one under being pounded into oblivion. Even after Isshin pulled away from the kiss, Kon was still blushing at his own thoughts, not believing he was actually considering any of it. But the man pulled him out of his thoughts when those hungry lips and tongue proceed to explore his bare neck. Kon gasped and shivered at the slick warm tongue lapping at his skin, teeth nibbling and hands caressing and pressing against his now hardened nubs of flesh. Isshin purred against Kon's neck and licked down to his chest, listening to the way the boy cried out in surprise when his curious mouth came to trap one nipple between his teeth, nibbling and sucking.

"Ohh…uh…"

Kon gripped at the bed sheets, moaning in delight when such a hot mouth attacked his sensitive nipple, and sucked harshly, bringing out of him more strange, yet inviting feelings. Isshin, not being too greedy, offered the same treatment to the other nipple, listening to another set of moans and gasps from the boy, whom was by now completely relaxed under him. When Isshin got tired of sucking those delicious nipples like a greedy baby, he licked and kissed down Kon's stomach, never getting tired of those surprised gasps, coming close to that throbbing erection that seek attention from it's assaulter.

"Ahh, oh god!"

Kon moaned loudly when that skilled mouth did its job on his staff, licking the tip, nibbling its side, and then finally swallowing it whole. Kon's hands came over Isshin's head, as if afraid he would disappear that very instant, and drowned in the amazing feeling of having his first blowjob ever, arching his hips towards the source of heat, which was Isshin's mouth. Suddenly it all stopped. Kon looked down at Isshin with lust filled eyes, whimpering at the loss. Isshin answered the boy by sitting up and opening his zipper, releasing his much larger staff out of his underwear. Kon gulped and stared with a blush on his cheeks, trying to imagine that member penetrating him. Isshin watched in amazement the boy's cock switch at the sight.

"Come here, Kon. I want you to suck me now."

Isshin spoke, watching the boy answer him with actions. Kon sat up on his trembling desire-filled body and hesitantly held the large cock with his slim hands, listening to the man groan and motioning to continue. Feeling nervous, Kon brought his face in closer, his nose being able to catch the strange scent of lust coming from the liquid that seeped out of the large staff. He tried to remember how Isshin had done it, and brought his tongue to the tip, lick-testing the liquid, while his hands were still wrapped around the big cock, keeping it still. Isshin watched and placed his hand on the boy's red hair, caressing it to indicate the boy to continue. Kon gained more confident and pressed his whole tongue against the head, licking Isshin as much he could, wondering if he could deep throat the man like he done to him. Isshin groaned when he felt his staff being surrounded by the amazing heat radiating from the boy's mouth when he put as much he could inside. Kon had taken up half of Isshin's hard member and proceed to mimic the sucking as best as possible, earning more confidence when he heard the man groan in pleasure.

"Suck harder."

Isshin demanded, which Kon tried to comply by sucking the staff with more force, his tongue pressing against it to make it feel tighter. Isshin tossed his head backwards, his hand forcing Kon's head to deep throat him even more, which the boy had to relax as much he could to not gag from the intrusion down his throat.

"Get on all four, Kon."

Isshin demanded, watching the boy pull away from his member, a trail of drool connecting his sweet mouth with it. Kon blushed in embarrassment and turned his back to Isshin, doing as he was told, having his ass to stand up proudly in front of the man who studied its shape hungrily. Isshin got off the bed, earning a questioning look from Kon who watched him reach under the bed to pull out a grey box.

"What is that?"

Kon asked, panting and shivering from need, and watched Isshin opening the box with pure curiosity, but from the angle Kon was staying he could not see the insides. Isshin took out a bottle of some strange substance and pushed the box under the bed, climbing up the bed again. His lack of response just made Kon nervous.

"Huh, what?",

"Relax, Kon. The fun is just beginning."

Kon watched the man squeeze the bottle's contents on his fingers and without wasting time Isshin brought his dripping hand over to Kon's awaiting hole, swirling one finger around it. Kon gasped at the cold wet feeling, shivering even more from need. His whole body burned for something he did not yet comprehend.

"Please…"

Kon whispered in embarrass, his hips responding with the man's fingers. Isshin watched the boy intensely, and pushed the first finger into him, the slick substance allowing the digit to go all the way inside. Kon gasped and moaned, biting his lip at the alien feeling.

"Relax, Kon."

Isshin remembered Kon, and moved his finger in and out, searching for any indication of discomfort from the boy. Kon was panting, not struggling nor anything against the things the man was doing to him, and accepted that new sensation, his hips moving yet again against the digit. Taking this to his advantage, Isshin pushed another digit inside Kon, who bit his lip, his muffled moan escaping through his nose, but his rocking never ceased. His whole body was burning intensely from need, and Kon did not wanted to wait any longer. He spread his legs apart further when he felt the third digit enter him, stretching his wet pink hole for the outcome.

"I…I'm ready."

Kon breathed, his whole body shaking, his hips rocking wildly against the fingers, and Isshin agreed with him, removing all the digits.

"Ahh!"

Kon yelped in surprise when he felt something poke his entrance and something cold and wet went inside him. That was not expected, so Kon looked back to try and figure out what happened. His eyes widened when he saw that bottle on his ass instead of Isshin's cock. Isshin had emptied the contents of the bottle into Kon, who moaned at the strange intrusion seep into him. Isshin threw away the bottle without wasting another second afterwards. He took a hold of Kon's waists and rubbed his erection against his hole a few times, while Kon panted and closed his eyes in anticipation. The wait was over when Isshin pressed the head of his throbbing member against Kon's pink hole, and pushed forward, the slippery substance allowing easier penetration inside the boy whose arms had given up on him and gripped at the bed sheets as if they were his dear life.

"Oh, god…!"

Kon yelped when he felt that huge cock bury itself inside him, the liquid inside either going in deeper or seeping out of his hole. Isshin groaned and watched Kon while he lost control of his own body and started to move inside the tight virgin body of the boy. Kon's voice had rose up higher at the feeling of that intrusion move in and out of him, slamming with so much force he was sent forward, but Isshin's hands on Kon's waist forced him to move backwards just to feel the large cock pound him heavily over and over again. Kon had never felt such an overwhelming sensation before in his life, and he was afraid it would just stop. One of his hands desperately tried to cling on Isshin's hand, which the man complied, never ceasing his assault on the boy's body, listening to his moans.

"Ahhh, uhh oh god ahh!"

Kon yelled even louder when a bundle of nerves within him was hit, and Isshin aimed to hit that spot again, driving the boy crazy with pleasure. The sight was purely erotic, watching the boy cry out for him, his body arching in response with each penetration, his flushed face and wide open mouth just drove Isshin close to the edge. One last cry and Kon's seed was sent out flying to the sheets, his muscles clenching around Isshin's staff. The man cried out at the tightness and exploded inside Kon's ass, gripping his waists tightly.

"…so warm…"

Kon mewled, his sight surrounded by white stars, his mind still dazed by the emotions that took over his body. He mewled one last time when he felt a heavy weight fall upon him, which was Isshin's spend body resting above the boy. Both breathed for a while, but Isshin forced himself to move away, when he felt the boy struggling for air, removing out of his hole in the process. Both remained in silence, breathing in the sex filled air that surrounded the room. Now, feeling more relaxed, Kon's mind was a lot clear and he started pondering on what had happened. This man discovered his identity then fucked him senselessly and now what?

"It was great, Kon, don't you think?"

The man asked, looking over at Kon who blushed and nodded. Isshin brought a hand to caress the boy's face, which Kon accepted, feeling too tired and spent to react in any way possible.

"Too bad you don't have your own body.",

"But, I do..."

"A plushie is not a real body."

Isshin cut the boy off, watching his face become surprised. So the man knew everything, it seems. Or almost everything.

"This will be our little secret, Kon."

Isshin stated, earning the boy's attention to him.

"Secret?"

Isshin nodded, still caressing Kon's chin, watching him pondering on the thought. It was not like he had much choice. How could he tell Ichigo that his father deflowered his son's body? How could he tell Rukia and Ichigo that Isshin was a shinigami too? He couldn't. It wasn't that simple, so Kon nodded.

"It's a secret."

Isshin nodded, pleased.

"Go shower, Kon. You must be feeling Ichigo returning no?"

Kon blinked and focused on that particular matter. Indeed what the man had said was true, so not wanting to be found like this, Kon moved off the bed, but was held back by an arm.

"Don't move too fast, your body hurts."

Isshin warned and Kon took the advice, sitting up slowly then removing himself off the bed. He looked over at Isshin who was still lying on the bed. What did those events meant to him? What did they even meant to Kon? He had no time to think and limp out of the room that was now freed from that spell earlier. Luckily there was no one around, as Kon was too lost in his thoughts to notice he was walking towards the bathroom naked. Isshin looked up at the ceiling pondering as well. He had never felt so alive like tonight when he took the boy up high in the clouds. He didn't think he could be attracted to anyone else again, but it happened and letting that feeling go is not an option.

Kon had a certain preference for large breasts. The bigger, the better. But the last events had turned his desires to something other than just tits. After all he could get a grasp of those strange feelings a lot easier than he would get a hold of any kind of boob. And it made him feel so good, that man would wash away all of his worries, to forget the injustice he has to put up with Ichigo and Rukia. Not to mention, Kon would return a sore body to Ichigo after enjoying himself.

~Flashback~

"What the hell is this, bastard?! My whole body is sore!"

Ichigo yelled out angrily, glaring at the lion shaped plushie that stood with his arms crossed.

"Quit yelling, Ichigo. It's your own fault for getting yourself injured like this."

Rukia spoke while performing her healing on the red haired male who looked away in annoyance, not noticing how absent minded Kon was at that time. He had so much to think about, as now when his emotions had settled down from those…events, he was so confused, because he could not understand what he was feeling right now. He didn't know how to react either. Angry? Happy? Sad? Should he ignore it? Impossible!

~End flashback~

Even so, Kon could not stop himself from running from the horny man everytime Ichigo left for his hollow hunting. Ever since that night, Isshin had been stalking Kon. He was taking advantage of his confused emotions and turned them into hot needy feelings that ended up in wild love making. Kon breathed heavily, lying on the bed at a hotel they ended up renting for the while. Isshin was lying beside him, breathing as well. After they regained their breaths, Kon stood quietly.

"What you're smiling about?"

Isshin inquired, watching the boy with curiosity.

"It's just that…", "Hm?"

Isshin lifted his upper body and left his elbow to support it, resting his head on his hand.

"This is…nice."

Kon finished, look up at Isshin who smiled, nodding in agreement. He caressed the boy's cheek, in which Kon leaned in.

"I don't want this to end."

Kon breathed, and with a swift move, much to Isshin's surprise, the boy had found his way to sit on Isshin's lap. The man smirked, and grasped the boy's round ass, understanding all too well the meaning of his words. He did not wanted this to end either, not when he had come to like the soul mod so damn much. Kon leaned to press his lips against Isshin who complied by kissing back, his hand caressing the boy's ass. When Kon felt the man force his hips down, he knew what Isshin wanted and allowed to be impaled again by the large member that awoke again, moaning softly at the feeling.

"Ride me, Kon."

Isshin breathed erotically, leaning himself against the bed's wall so he could have the whole sight of Kon's naked needy body all to himself. Kon complied by lifting his hips up and down on Isshin's hard staff, riding the man to his heart's content.

"Oh, Isshin…huhhh.."

Kon moaned and increased his speed over Isshin's cock, arching his back when the man rocked his hips upwards to assault his little ass with much force, hitting that sensitive spot that he already knew where it was. Kon wrapped his arms around Isshin's neck when he felt his end nearing, and Isshin grasped Kon's waists, forcing him to not stop his movements by lifting him up then pushing his waists down.

"Ahh! Isshin!"

Kon cried out, releasing himself between each other, blushing at the feeling of still being pounded by Isshin who spent himself inside the boy shortly after. Kon mewled at the feeling and wrapped both arms and legs around the man, basking in the warmth of their love making before returning to the damned lion doll.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

No Escape

**So, after a**** while (more like long time with an infinite 'oooo'), I finally finished the second chapter of this story. Now, I know I have pissed off some people who desperately need more of the story, and I really apologize for the delay, but alas, here it is! Kon and Isshin coupling/mating/sex/toys/pervertness mostly.**

**Anyone sensitive to this stuff had been warned, and should not be bothered to continue reading****. Why? So that no one bothers the author and fans with flaming or abuse report just because they think their opinion matters in a rated M Bleach fiction story (do not confuse comments and opinion on grammar/character actions/author's ideas/story development with comments such as "This story is sick" or "It sucks" without further explanation).**

**Enjoy ~**

Chapter 2

"Iiiiiiichigo!"

Ichigo froze in his tracks, recognizing that voice immediately. He turned around on impulse only to be greeted by a pair of large feet landing on his face. Ichigo yelped in both surprise and pain. That damned father of his had hit him all too hard for his liking. But the red haired boy only returned the favor by kicking the older man back.

"Oof…nice kick."

Isshin groaned, not really listening to his son's complaining about getting so many surprise attacks, and looked over at his son with a serious look.

"So…you're leaving."

"Yeah, I'm off to my 'trip'"

Isshin knew what Ichigo meant, and knew that his son had no clue about that. Furthermore, Isshin was sad that his son was leaving. It only meant one thing.

"Here…"

Isshin brought his hand into his pocket and quickly removed the item, holding it in front of his son.

"Huh? What is that?"

Ichigo questioned, looking at the little purple bag his father was offering him.

"It's a lucky charm."

"Huh? Why do I need such trash?"

Isshin sighed mentally, not blaming the boy for not knowing.

"Don't be rude! Your mother gave this to me a long time ago."

That caught Ichigo's attention, whom remained in silent out of respect and to apologize for his ignorance.

"Oh, thanks…"

Ichigo said, holding his mother's pendent.

"I'm not giving it to you. I expect you to bring it back to me!"

Isshin explained, whining like a baby, watching his son smile at him in appreciation. Isshin, even having his own selfish reasons, would always wish for his children's well being.

Before, was mentioned that the man was sad. Well, he was very upset that his son was leaving. It meant no more Kon to chase around, to hold afterwards…He gave his son a reason to come back, just because he was thinking of himself and the soul mod. After the last goodbye, the tall man watched his son leave, sighing to himself, and moving inside the house.

Now it would be him, the little girls and Kon. Oh wait, Isshin recalled that both ladies asked him permition to stay at a friend's house. Sweet…After a couple days they would be alone, together, under the same roof. Isshin made a note in his mind to ask a certain blonde from Urahara Shop to return his son's body after the boy left to rescue the damsel in distress.

The man decided to pay a visit to the soul mod that was by himself in his son's room at the moment, and walked upstairs. He opened the door slowly as if to not make any sound, and the soon he could have a clear vision of Ichigo's room, he could spot the lion plush sitting on the bed whilst staring up at the window. Poor thing.

Kon must be wondering what he will do now, now that he is alone without anyone else other than Isshin himself. Not that the older man minded that particular fact at all. To be the only one…what a wonderful honor.

He walked over the living plushie, remaining silent and almost undetectable, never taking his eyes off Kon's small form. Isshin wondered what he would do now. He could no longer have his 'usual' love making with the soul mod anymore. Not anytime soon, anyway.

Then this meant he would have to just bask in Kon's presence without 'expressing' his feelings? The man sat on the bed, such movement finally making Kon aware if his presence.

"Heh? Isshin."

Kon acknowledged, by now used to the man coming to him so suddenly. Isshin noted that his voice held a tone that told him the plushie was somewhat glad he was not alone. It really did pleased Isshin, to be the one Kon wanted. If that was not the case yet, it would be soon. But the man also felt another emotion invade the boy's soul mood.

"Nervous?"

Isshin asked, smirking at Kon, pretty much guessing what was on his mind.

"N-no…"

Such a bad lie it was. But sadly nothing could be done. Even Isshin was not as twisted-minded as to fuck a plushie. It was not sexy, nor arousing at all. Not to mention a doll of his size can break easily, and Isshin does not wish to harm the boy in any way. He held out his hand towards Kon, who nearly jumped away, but refrained from doing so.

"Don't be scared, Kon."

Isshin reassured, never pulling his hand away, and when Kon relaxed a bit, the tall man took a firm yet gentle grip on the small plush's body, lifting Kon to move him from the bed to the man's lap. The boy blinked, or so Isshin could feel his soul trying to blink the inanimate black button eyes up at the man in confusion.

"It seems Ichigo won't be back anytime soon…"

Kon looked at the man.

"So?"

He asked.

"So I can't make you feel good like I usually do."

Kon blinked. He wouldn't be harassed tonight? No hot kisses, no warm touches or going to cloud nº9? What is happening, Kon wondered. He should be glad, but his heart felt a horrible loss of something he had desperately tried to ignore and deny everytime the man would come and 'rape' him into blissful oblivion. The boy suddenly realized that he would get no hot sex now that Ichigo's body was gone.

"No!"

Isshin looked down at the plushie, understanding his sad state.

"It can't be…"

Kon sighed loudly. He had always sought comfort from the pleasure the tall man offered him, even if he would always try and run away, deep down his heart welcomed Isshin who knew how to make his life worth living and fighting for after dealing with Ichigo and Rukia's constant abuse on his person. Isshin could feel depression take over the soul of his lover, so he used his hand to squeeze the boy's back in an attempt to comfort him. That only brought Kon's attention to him.

"Isshin…"

The man looked back, hating to stare at buttons instead of the soul's real eyes. No time to be picky, the soul mod needed him right now. As of tonight, Isshin could do nothing more than hold the small lion close to his chest and whisper soft words to the boy.

The last ten days had been hell to Kon before Ichigo's body was returned. Kon has his share of suffering with one of the little girl that had named him 'Postaf'. What horrible taste! As it was not enough wearing strange girly clothes, Kon had to be tied to ugly plushies with red string.

He had to get away from this place and fast. When Ichigo or Rukia were around, it was half okay, but now he couldn't be kept away from the brat, and couldn't even move as to not raise any suspicions. His day just got worse from this moment. Meeting an old man that could see spirits, being fooled into joining his strange hollow hunting gameplay with those hellish kids from Urahara Shop, and on top of that, being used like a freaking ball?

The soul mod had a hard time returning 'home', his cotton made body somehow aching from the constant abuse on his soul. All the sudden, the soul mod felt a hand grasp his small body with long pale fingers, but did not resist. His soul was at his limit, but his heart still ached with fear for what came next.

Without saying anything, whoever was holding Kon jumped over Ichigo's room and entered the unlocked window. The first thing the boy noticed was Ichigo's body lying on his bed. So the body was 'returned' after all.

The next thing he noticed was just a light nudge on the back of his head and everything else was blurry then black.

That was all Kon could remember the moment he opened his eyes to find himself lying down and staring up at a form he grew accustomed to over this last month. He also noticed his old plushie form lying on the floor in the corner of his eyes.

"Isshin?"

When was the last time the boy had seen Isshin? Kon swore he had never been more happy to see the taller man than today. He received a nod from Isshin whom brought his hand over to the boy's face and caressed his chin. Kon sighed, leaning into the comforting touch of this man that somehow always knew how to heal the boy's soul injustices.

He no longer felt depressed or upset due to today's events. There was a pressing over Kon's lips and he closed his eyes, allowing the man to do what he wished for at the moment.

Tongues touched and intertwined with each other in an erotic way, making both males to emit soft moans from such simple touches. Of course, Isshin's hands could not resist doing their job of exploring the familiar body while large fingers attacked helpless nubs of flesh, twisting, pinching, pressing and rubbing.

"Hmm… ahh…"

Kon moaned into the man's mouth every time those hands did the right set of assault that would harden the pink nipples. It was not too long until the boy's hips started to respond by pressing up against that threatening bulge within Isshin's pants, forcing the man to answer his actions with grinding movements between the boy's legs.

Kon brought his hands up to sink into the man's black hair, their mouths still connected by their soggy tongues, indicating Isshin that he was more than eager to do this.

But little did Kon know what was going through Isshin's mind, who smirked mentally and eagerly to put his plan into action. The boy felt that sudden change of mood, a tingling evil wave emanating from the large man that alerted Kon whom broke the loving kiss first.

"Isshin?"

He asked in that curious sweet voice that drove Isshin to madness.

"Eh…"

Kon gasped when the man growled in deep need and pressed his pulsing locked monster against the boy's buttocks while trying to resist that awful urge to pound into his sweet lover. Kon blinked up at Isshin with a flushed face, both curious and nervous. The man moved away from the boy before his mind would be lost for the next 40 minutes of love making, earning an even more confused look from Kon.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kon. I just want to play a different game today."

He explained and went down to the bed, taking yet again that box. Kon guessed the man had moved that box under Ichigo's bed before this, and was expecting to see that lubrification bottle again, but something different came into his view.

"Hey, what's that, Isshin?"

"It's a toy, Kon."

The man merely stated, moving back to the bed, dropping the lube bottle on Kon's hand, while the other hand held one large red dildo with a wire connection to some kind of remote control. Kon blinked, confused, looking at the already familiar bottle, and to the 'toy' Isshin mentioned.

The boy blushed heavily when it struck to him what Isshin appeared to have in mind for his little 'game', and looked up at the older man, waiting for him to explain.

"Kon, I want you to prepare yourself."

He stated, his hungry dark eyes flashing with pure impatient lust, earning a shiver from his lover. So far, Isshin was the one preparing the boy before having him impaled by his massive size, but today Isshin wanted to watch Kon touch himself in front of him, while he watched until he could hold on no longer.

One would call this game a test of will power, others would call it a pure pervert game. Both were true, and would fulfill the selfish man's desires while giving the boy something good.

"O-okay…"

Kon answered unsure, and with a red face turned the cap off of the bottle and squeezed some of the slick liquid substance onto his fingers, just like Isshin used to do, and sat up while bringing his knees upwards, exposing himself entirely to the man (by this time all clothes were gone).

"Uhh…"

Kon breathed, feeling that alien feeling and harsh butterflies flutter inside his stomach when he pushed one wet finger into himself, not believing he was really giving a show to Isshin whom licked his lips in approval.

"Ah, hum.."

Soft moans escaped Kon's pink lips whenever he pushed his finger inside his small hole, and when he felt ready, another finger would join, then finally the third.

"Isshin…"

He breathed in such embarrassment and need, fingering himself in front of the reason of his desires, and to Isshin's further surprise added in a fourth finger.

"Ahh."

Kon blushed, while feeling that awkward but inviting feeling of touching himself, but it was not over yet. The boy would follow the preparation procedures just like Isshin usually does, but he needed to take a different position to do the final act.

"Hum."

Isshin nearly moaned when he watched the slim fingers of Kon slip out of the little hole, and never took his eyes away when the boy had turned his back to the man and place himself on all four. Such an invitation! Isshin gripped the bed sheets beside him because he was determinate to not fuck his lover after the game! Such a hard task it was…

Kon finally picked the lube bottle, and following Isshin's usual rituals, had squeezed all of the bottle's contents into himself, shivering at the familiar cold substance melt into his warmth.

"Ahh..Isshin, I'm ready."

Kon announced, his whole body shaking in want and need, his mind and soul seeking for the outcome it knew was to come.

"Good boy. Sit up and face me, Kon."

Isshin instructed, and within seconds Kon did as he was told, a few drops of the lube sipping between his legs. Isshin purred at the sight and gave the dildo to Kon, who took a hold of that artificial staff, while looking at Isshin with flushed cheeks.

"Go on, put it inside you."

The boy blushed and nodded, lifting his hips up while placing the red dildo right under his entrance. Taking his time, unsure, Kon first made contact between his hole and the tip of the new toy, and finally added pressure.

"Uhh.."

He panted, feeling that familiar intrusion stretching the tight ring, while parting legs from one another to allow that red dildo to infiltrate as deep as the boy could take it.

"Ahh, ah."

Kon moaned when it reached the limits of his insides, the tip nudging close to his stomach, while the artificial staff came from cold rubber to warm with the passing seconds.

The boy noticed finally that the man had been busy pumping on his staff while watching the show offered to him, very close to change from horny man to extreme mad-horny-man. Kon, not being all that shy, decided to continue, and using his hand to keep a grip on the bottom of the dildo, proceeded to ride it, knowing how much Isshin loved to watch his lover move his hips over the big staff.

"Uhh, ahh, Isshin, ahh!"

The boy moaned, eyes half close only to watch Isshin's reaction as he pleasured himself, imagining the dildo to be Isshin's cock inside him. The feeling was different indeed. Kon had never done this to himself, so he knew little of the location of his sweet spot, or the right moves that only Isshin knew to make him feel so damn good and warm without hitting that spot. There was also that absent feeling of holding, clinging, kissing, touching. He couldn't be just as rough as Isshin could either. He needed the man.

"Ahh, I-Isshin, ahh!"

Kon moaned out of both pleasure and frustration. He never ceased the assault on the dildo, desperately trying to find a piece of Isshin in the toy, but nothing came.

"Isshin, I-ahh-I want you!"

Kon announced between pants and moans, and in his blurry needy vision he could swear he saw a glint of great satisfaction in the man's face, but Isshin wasn't moving, so what was keeping him?

"Let me help you, Kon."

"Ahh, Y-yes, Isshin!"

Kon moaned relieved, ceasing his movement on the dildo, but something caused him to yelp out loudly.

"Uh, ahhh!"

The boy couldn't blink, couldn't think, nothing. All he could do was moan and gasp while his body quivers and arched at the sudden new attack.

Isshin had used the control attached to the toy, commanding the dildo to vibrate inside the boy's ass, watching his reaction to the new feeling.

"Oh, ahh, I-Isshin, ahh!"

Kon moaned, bucking his hips against that amazing new sensation, drooling out of ecstasy and need. All Isshin could do was be mesmerized by the hot view, which only made his aching need become too unbearable to deal with. He moved over to the moaning boy and taking advantage of the size of his hands and strength, lifted the boy up to remove the wet red dildo out of Kon's ass.

"Uhh, Isshin no!"

Kon whimpered, lost in both want and need, not caring where he would get release, as long he could have it. Isshin, not being a fool, pinned the helpless boy onto the mattress of the bed and quickly guided his large staff into the boy's eager hole, groaning at the hot pulsing mess inside Kon that wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Ah, fuck, Kon!"

Isshin took a firm grip on the mattress on each side of Kon's head and proceeded to pound the moaning boy to his heart's content.

"Ohh, Isshin, ahh, ah there!"

Kon moaned loudly, lost in that feeling that his mind was seeking the whole time he was riding that dildo, the familiar and warm feeling of Isshin's warm cock, the places he knew where to touch, the force of the pounding that would almost send Kon flying, if not for the bed under them. The boy desperately cling on the large man's arms, being the only thing he could move considering that anywhere below his waist was being assaulted with immense force, rendering him helpless of anything.

"Ahh, Isshin! Ahh, oh god, ahh!

His increasing moaning, his arching back every time the large staff forced itself to the limits of the boy, everything was so perfect to Isshin after being deprived of sex for ten days. Even lost in his own pleasure, he decided to play a little with the boy's body, since he barely touched Kon today.

"Uhh, oh Isshin…"

Kon mewled, welcoming those warm hands that traveled between nipples to his sides, increasing the immense pleasure he was already feeling, driving the boy crazy for the older man, which aroused Isshin to no end.

But everything has a limit, and so theirs was nearing by. Paces were increased, rhythm was lost, more powerful trusts were given, uncontrollable arches and loud moans marked the end of the two lover's union.

"Ahh, I-Isshiiin!"

Kon was the first to let go, crying as the seeds were spilt between both males. Isshin still pounded into the boy anxiously, basking himself in the clenching warm walls that surrounded his large staff, until he released a large amount of semen into the boy, growling in deep pleasure, keeping a firm grip on Kon's waists, as if afraid the boy's warmth would vanish that very moment.

"Issh…"

Kon trailed off, panting and shivering at the hot intrusion inside of him, trying to remain conscious, but everything was so warm. The large body that fell on top of his frail one, the warm of skin to skin, that feeling of safety that Isshin seemed to give off whenever he was nearby, the scent, everything about the man relaxed Kon's mind so much that he slipped into a deep slumber.

Kon awoke the next day, feeling a warm sensation from one side of his body. He smiled briefly, blushing as memories of last night flowed into his mind. Isshin had his arm wrapped around Kon's lower waist, holding him, protecting him and trapping him. Well, Kon did not mind that. Not right now. Both men stayed like that until Isshin woke up to greet the boy with a loving kiss planted on the cheek.

"Good morning, Kon."

"'morning, Isshin."

The older man held Kon's chin and made his head turn around to be able to steal a kiss from the soul mod who complied eagerly. Usually the boy would push the man away and struggle against his feelings, but for some reason yesterday and today he did not, Isshin wondered.

The truth was that Kon had realized that Ichigo's absence meant no need to rush into the plushie's body to hide their little secret, or to avoid being seen together in such an intimate way.

From today on, Kon did not need to pretend, run or hide, so he choose to enjoy this rare occasion with the older man, wrapping his arms around Isshin's neck, pulling him closer in their loving morning kiss. Kon smiled, wondering how would Ichigo's reaction would be if he learned that his father had a lover, and of all people, the soul mod himself. That would be priceless.

Somewhere in the other world, Ichigo had sneezed. Well, nothing to worry about here.

TBC….


End file.
